Concealing the Pureblood's Truth
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: One-Shot. From the Sakurakoji Hime. Bloom Sakurakoji's point of view about hiding her daughter away from her birth father, known as Kaname Kuran, her cousin/ex-fiancee.


This was like a chapter mixture of Chapter Thirty Two of the Sakurakoji Hime and also a pinch of the short story Bittersweet Blessing. This one-shot is in the Bloom's point of view. So… I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Concealing the Pureblood's Truth

* * *

I was in the enormous room back at Sakurakoji Manor. My home and my safe haven away from the small town in the woods where my parents own the land. I was out on my balcony watching the sun going down, as twilight was slowly turning into dusk. Twilight looked so beautiful whenever I was looking outside from my room. There was many colors I can see purple, pink, yellow, and orange.

As I felt the cool breeze passing through my knee length pink hair, which was in a huge braid that has white flowers place into the braid thanks to my adopted sister who happens to be a Level B vampire, named Yui, but I call her Yuie-chan and she calls me Bloomie-chan.

I can hear my baby daughter crying in her crib that used to be my crib that my mother and father kept after so long. The crib was decorated with pink and blue ribbons around the cribs railings. I looked into my daughter's crib to see her big blue sapphire eyes that she inherited from me streaming with tears. She was dressed in a cute white short sleeve nightgown with small light pink socks on her little feet.

I smile at her before picking up her small body and held her close to my chest, as I walked towards the rocking chair that was next to the windows where my baby girl can see the sun as well.

"What's wrong, my little baby?" I cooed to her as I was rocking her.

She heard my voice as she opened her eyes to look up at my loving face. I lifted her up to my face as her little arms wanted touch my face. As I lifted her, I felt her little stomach growling where my thumbs were placed. My baby girl was hungry. I can really tell what my daughter wanted. If I felt her stomach growling or I can look down at her small pink mouth to see lips making smacking sounds, which was funny, but cute.

"Aww, are you hungry?" I asked her, before I place her under my right breast. Her small left hand was holding onto my white dress material, until I removed my right dress strap and bra strap and I help her small little pink mouth latch onto the nipple.

I was watching her drink from my breast as she had her blue eyes closed. Her small hand was on top of my breast. My pinky finger touched her small hand, as she clutched onto it. My little daughter really loves her mother which is me and I love her more than anything else in this world.

My special little daughter. She was beautiful on the day she was born in my bedroom. Momohime. That was her name. I truly love that name. It means peach tree princess, but I call her my little Momo-chan. She was born with her father's dark brown mahogany hair and her eyes, her big blue sapphire eyes, which she inherited from me. She smiles at lot when she recognized a familiar face by heart. She certainly loves to drink lots of milk coming from me, instead of milk and honey. I don't know how will she reacted if she drinks her first bottle of milk mix in with my blood, when she reaches a certain month in pureblood development.

Even since she was born, there was love all around her when she was placed into my arms. On the day she was born, I never knew that being a mother was going to be a wonderful experience for me, but yes it has.

I want to be the only person in her life that she can be able to see everyday, instead of me being like my own mother, Tsubaki who happened to be out on a lot of business trips for her fashion designs. I wanted to be like my aunt Juri and uncle Haruka who never left my cousin, Yuki's side, when she was born. I want to hid her away from the society, until I'm ready to show her to the world, but I can't. Not right now. I'm still going through an emotional breakup with my cousin, Kaname Kuran who happens to be Momo-chan's father and also my mother's ancestor from ten thousand years ago.

He happens to be my fiancee. I was ready to get married to him, until my brother, Akihiko who happened to be Rido Kuran's first son revealed some secrets about him in front of me and him, as well. I couldn't believe him. I love him, until he slapped me. I believe it was on accident, but Akihiko believe it was on purpose. I haven't seen Kaname or even hear from him over a year now, but I hope that he is doing well without me.

What I heard from my cousin Yuki and my father Sora, that he was the president of the vampire society now and yet he was still the same person. The person before he rescued me from the manor and the person who was still waiting on my response when he wanted me to give him a second chance.

He hid some secrets from me. Now it's my turn to hide this secret away from him. I want to keep this secret no matter what. Only Yuki, Zero, Kaien Cross, my cousin Senri, and my best friend Rima-chan are the only ones who knows about my daughter, Momo-chan.

But somehow… I still have feelings for him… I wonder sometimes if he still has feelings for me also…

I heard my daughter, Momo-chan who was lightly sleeping while still sucking onto my nipple as she fell asleep in my arms. She slowly removed her small hand from my pinky finger as it fell to the side of her small, but fragile body. I moved my pinky between the nipple and her small mouth to stop the suction, so she can stop drinking from me and sleep in peace. As I stood up from the rocking chair, I walked towards my daughter's crib, before placing a kiss on her forehead and I heard her moan softly as a response.

I smiled and she smiled in her sleep, before she places her thumb in her mouth. I placed her inside of the crib's mattress and cover her with the blue blanket that I she was covered in when she was born into the world, but it was washed and clean, thanks to my dear friend/maid of the Sakurakoji Manor, Akira, the red haired maid.

I watched my daughter Momo-chan as she slowly places her left hand over her face and her soft silky brown hair, before she finally got comfortable in her crib.

"My sweet daughter, Momo-chan," I softly cooed. "You are the most beautiful treasure that I hope to keep in my heart forever." I reached my hand to touch her soft pale skin that was my exact matching skin tone just like mine, before I removed my hand and suddenly walked away.

When I got a few inches away from the crib, Momo-chan was crying for me once again. What was wrong with my poor baby girl? So, I decided to cradle her into my arms and sat down on my canopy bed, until she stopped crying and looked up at me with big blue eyes. I smiled at her before placing a small kiss on the top of her head. She manage to snuggle close to me as she laid her head on my chest.

There was nothing wrong with her. She just wanted to be close to me. My baby girl really loves her mother. So I decided to lie down on my bed and let her rest on my chest. Soon, I felt her her little body rising up and down as she finally went to sleep. I was patting her back softly, before I kissed her head once more.

"I love you, my little Momo-chan," I whispered softly before I started to close my eyes as well.

I want to keep this secret no matter what.

I am concealing the pureblood's truth away from him.

* * *

Don't forget to favorite this story and send good reviews. Also check out Bittersweet Blessing and the original story, The Sakurakoji Hime.


End file.
